


stargazing

by cloudedcakes



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Outer Space, Platonic Cuddling, Yellow needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedcakes/pseuds/cloudedcakes
Summary: yellow hadn’t though that their space family could break apart this easily.
Relationships: Imposter/Crewmate?? Not Really??, No Romantic Relationship(s), Yellow & Purple
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	stargazing

yellow hadn’t thought it would’ve gotten this bad. i mean sure, lies and deception were common in the little group they’d befriended when they were told they were supposed to embark on a quest to save the world, but it wasn’t supposed to be this bad. 

so how did it end up this way?

at the beginning of the voyage, yellow took on the role of checking cams and shields while the others took up various other tasks around the ship. it was a calm life, knowing that they were able to protect the little family they had created. occasionally yellow would sneak away from their post, finding white and dark blue playfully arguing in coms or watching purple and red discuss oceanic animals from their home planet. they’d watch cyan wandering corridors trying to find where they left their cap, which was always entertaining as yellow was the one to hide it in the first place.

they really had become a family. yellow even began to bake various sweets for the group and would have everyone come into cafeteria to have a little party. they found themselves wandering into the kitchen when they couldn’t sleep at night, and they would spend hours coming up with new recipes for the others to taste test. they threw celebrations for each other’s birthday’s, had movie nights, and even managed to find a few pets along the way. sure, earth was far away but at least they had each other.

one night, yellow found themselves wandering around into the kitchen as they usually do. they roamed the halls for a bit to make sure everyone was sleep until they began to smell something putrid coming from electrical. yellow’s nose wrinkled up as they began to search for where it was coming from. as they walked into the room, the aroma became more intense, and a trail of crimson made its way to yellow’s feet. they gasped and felt their chef’s hat slip as they dashed into the back of the room. there lied white, one horn broken off and tossed to the side. their suit was ripped open, red dripping down to create a pool on the ground. the blood began to make its way into the vent next to the body, which ever so often you could hear the sound of a droplet falling into the dark opening. yellow’s legs gave out as they screamed, alerting the others to come check it out.

after the death of white, nothing was the same anymore. the mood of the group sunk, and as much as yellow tried to keep everyone in high spirits it just didn’t work. no one trusted each other anymore, refusing to stay together unless it was a group of three or more. this saddened yellow, who they all tried to accuse that night before purple stuck up to them. they had known of yellow’s late night baking habits after they had discovered them baking a cake one night. occasionally they’ll stargaze together at night now, but that was their little secret. 

it was only a matter of time before the next body was found, this time in medbay. cyan was found mangled on the scan area, their little pet sitting there waiting for its owner to get up. when yellow was called to the scene, they saw purple with tears falling down their cheeks. their helmet was discarded in a fit of anger it had seemed. yellow swiftly engulfed them in a hug, reassuring them that it would be alright. they’d find out who the impostor behind this was and put an end to it. 

over the next few days, they all stayed away from each other. yellow would often wait in weapons, drifting off to sleep after realizing purple wasn’t coming back. even purple didn’t trust them anymore.

no one came to the cafeteria for parties anymore after red was found lying in reactor. no one came to movie nights when they realized it wasn’t the same anymore. purple had no one to rant to, dark blue had no one to playfully fight with, and yellow? yellow had no family anymore. they were split, and for some reason they felt like it was their fault. their responsibility. if only they were faster, more vigilant, maybe everyone could’ve stayed alive. cams were their job after all- wait that  
it! yellow realized that they could just use the cams! they decided the wouldn’t leave until they caught the imposter in the act. 

yellow made sure to take out all of the red lights that showed when the cameras were on before heading back to security, logging on to cctv. everything was normal, purple was walking through the hallway while dark blue was in comms, trying to get in contact with earth. yellow sighed and looked away, grabbing their water before looking back as seeing that purple was suddenly gone. yellow frantically looked through the cams for any sign of purple, but nothing came up. they blinked and shook their hands, thinking that this was probably just their imagination. there’s no way the purple could just—disappear like that, right? it couldn’t be purple, it wasn’t purple. 

one of the vents began to open up in the hallway after purple slowly climbed out, wiping a familiar red substance on the ground. yellow dropped their water onto the monitors, making the setup fizzle and make a loud noise before blacking out completely. yellow clasped a hand over their mouth, realizing that purple had probably heard and was coming this way.

yellow jumped and ran out into the hallway, trying to get away from purple who was advancing on them. dark blue was dead. purple murdered them all, and yellow was next. purple grabbed yellow by the shoulder and pulled them back, causing yellow to fall onto the ground. they shakily started to back away, unknowingly going into a corner. they were lost staring at purple, who had a crazy look in their eyes. purple always seemed like one of the nicer ones out of all of them, so how was purple the culprit? 

yellow continued to desperately search purple’s eyes, looking for a reason as to why they had acted this way. was their little family not enough? they felt a wall behind them and began to pray, wishing for someone to help. 

but no one came. 

no one was alive to hear them gasp as purple’s knife found its way into yellow’s body. 

no one heard yellow yelp as purple dug the knife in, letting it stay there to watch the blood ooze from the wound. 

no one saw as purple lifted yellow up and carried them to weapons. 

no one listened to yellow’s whimpers as purple laid them down on a blanket and whispered affirmations into their ear. 

taking off yellow’s helmet and then their own, they began to watch the stars like they once had. after what seemed like hours, yellow began to drift off into a permanent sleep. they watched purple smile, grabbing yellow’s hand and intertwining it with theirs. they whispered one last thing before yellow took their final breath. 

“it was never meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my friend group (i promise this isn’t meant to be shippy it just seems like it at times please-)


End file.
